


Hiding in the dark

by Marylebone221



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, celebrity - Fandom
Genre: AUTom, F/M, M/M, Sad, Violence, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marylebone221/pseuds/Marylebone221
Summary: OFC hides and waits after another outburts of Tom





	Hiding in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely not how i picture Mr. Hiddleston to be. I don't know why i chose to use his name though.  
> I really hope you like the poem

Motionless,  
In the darkness,  
Voiceless,  
In the darkness!

Listening,  
Careful,  
To what he says,  
To where he moves!

Shaking,  
But not freezing,  
Screaming,   
Without a voice!

Waiting,  
For him to calm.  
Waiting   
For him to be safe!

He walks up,  
“sweety”  
He says  
“I am sorry”

Motionless,  
I stay,  
Voiceless,  
I stay.

He enters the room,  
“I didn’t mean to…”  
He pleads,  
“I am so sorry”

Listening,  
Careful,  
To what he says,  
To where he moves!

He sits in front of the closet,  
“I overreacted”  
he explains,  
“I am sorry”

Shaking,  
But not freezing,  
Screaming,  
Without a voice!

He turns to the door,  
“Please come out!”  
He begs,  
“Please forgive me”

I have waited  
For him to calm down,  
I have waited  
For him to be safe.

Motioning   
To the light,  
Voicing   
“Tom?”


End file.
